malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
B'nagga
B'nagga was the Dominant (leader) of the Jheck living in the Lether ice fields and a Soletaken wolf. He was a hulk of a man, large even for one of his kind, with more grey than black in his mane.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.463 He had a wild, iron-streaked tangled head of hair and his flattened, seamed face displayed countless battle-scars. He had a round paunch. His eyes were amber or yellow with dull grey whites filled with blue blood vessels making him look half mad. His teeth were filed.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.465Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.493 He wore a sleeveless sealskin shirt from which dangled various shells on knotted strips. Other small trophies hung from his narrow belt, including pieces of Tiste Edur armour and jewellery. In Midnight Tides B'nagga and three thousand of his people joined Emperor Rhulad Sengar and the Tiste Edur to war on the Kingdom of Lether. Originally they had been among the Jheck who had tried to stop the Sengar brothers from claiming the sword that was the gift of the Crippled God. They had killed Rhulad in the process, but they worshipped the sword and obeyed its wielder's summons. When B'nagga was assigned to Fear Sengar's army, he took notice of Trull, claiming he and his people had never witnessed such skill and ferocity. Many had taken their turn challenging the young Edur on the ice and fallen to his spear and blade.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.463-466 B'nagga and his Jheck were used as scouts and shock troops by the Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.466 They fought at the Battle of High Fort split into three separate groups of a thousand. B'nagga led one group independently on the western part of the battlefield while the second approached the Letherii lines on its own through a gully. The third group accompanied Hanradi Khalag's Edur troops.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.550 Towards the battle's end, B'nagga led his force around the keep to rout the Letherii cavalry and reserves.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.554 When relations between Trull and Fear broke down over support for the war, B'nagga served as the go between for communications between the two brothers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.632 At the Battle of Brans Keep, B'nagga and the Jheck fought on Emperor Rhulad's right flank where they and hundreds of Kenyll'rah demons routed the Crimson Rampant Brigade and chased down stragglers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.673/677/679 By the time the Edur army reached Letheras, B'nagga's numbers had swelled to over nine thousand Jheck who ran into the city howling with excitement. In B'nagga's mind, their alliance of convenience with the Edur was over and their god, The Pack, awaited them inside the city. With the coming of the Seventh Closure, the Jheck would Ascend with their new god-emperor to lead them. Then the Jheck would devour the Edur in festival of slaughter.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.700 The Jheck efforts to locate their god were hindered by the Mockra magic of the Crimson Guard Mage, Corlo, and the nudges of the Errant. While they kept B'nagga and his wolves away, Iron Bars' Blade of Crimson Guard entered the Pack's temple and killed it. As Iron Bars left the temple, a particularly large wolf appeared and lunged towards the Errant. Iron Bars grabbed it in midair and crushed its skull into the street. The astonished Errant identified the wolf as B'nagga.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.705-708 Notes and references Category:Soletaken Category:Jheck Category:Males